Written in the Stars
by MissHetalian
Summary: In your culture class, you're required to do a pen pal assignment with another person from a country of your choice. You choose Denmark, but you never expected someone so fun and bubbly! DENMARKxOC *Rated M for Language and later chapters*


First period had gone by insanely slow for you. You had finished your work ahead of everyone else, so you had nothing to do but sit there and wait for the bell to ring. You class was a block class, meaning it was an hour and a half, but you and finished your work within thirty minutes. Actually, you had fallen asleep, and had dreamt that the class had gone by insanely slow. But in truth—you had slept through everything.

When the bell rang, your best friend Roxanne shook your shoulder and told you so. You rubbed your eyes and gathered your things, trotting off to your next block period.

This period also when by insanely slow, but you didn't sleep through it this time. Your chemistry period was never your favourite, and it was hard to you rather than you friends. You struggled with all the formulas and chemicals and elements, and yet math was a breeze for you!

The next period was lunch, so easy for you and your friends of course!

"So, Tasha," Roxanne began, looking at you with a spork in her mouth, "Have you picked a country for the culture class yet?" You mentally punched yourself in the face at that. You groaned and stabbed your Styrofoam tray with your spork, literally facepalming yourself. "No! I completely forgot!" Roxanne laughed at you, while your other friend Holland gave you a pat on the back. "Well, you got an hour and a half!" Both of them gave you a grin, and the bell rang to go to the next period.

I'm so freaking doomed… You thought to yourself as you headed off to your next class.

This period you had thought hard about what country to do for your culture class. Roxanne had told you she was going to do Russia, while Holland said he was going to do Australia. And as for you other friends, Jewels and Eugene, the twins were doing Korea together.

You scratched your head, thinking about what the other kids in your class had said they were going to do. You sighed heavily and let your head fall onto the desk with a loud groan.

While everyone else in the class worked, you stayed in that position until you suddenly sat up, pointing a finger into the air. "I GOT IT!" Everyone turned to look at you, and you blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…not what I meant…" You grinned awkwardly and waved to them, before shrinking down to your papers and sighing.

The next bell rang, and you shot out of your chair, taking off to your culture class like a rocket. Once you got there, you put your things down and went up to your teacher's desk. Your teacher looked up at you, "Yes, Miss Natasha?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. You grinned at her. "I finally picked my country, Mrs. Norris~" Mrs. Norris smiled a bit and shook her head, handing you a clipboard. "Write it down." You nodded and took the clipboard, grabbing the pencil attached to it and writing down your name, 'Natasha Tomas' down, then you wrote 'Denmark' next to it.

You set it down before you gleefully returned to your seat, a grin across your face. The bell rang, and everyone took their seats. Mrs. Norris stood up in front of the class with a bunch of papers in her hand. "Alright, class," she said loudly, staring down a row at a time, handing out papers. "Your assignment was to pick a country, and I would assign you a pen pal from that country." She got to your row, and smiled at you, shaking her head and handing you a paper.

"On this paper, if the information on your new pen pal! Read over it, and get started on a letter! Be sure to ask lots of questions!" Mrs. Norris said, before sitting down and letting the class do as they wish for the remainder of the period.

You looked at your paper, and took in a deep breath.

Student Name: Mathias Køhler

Age: 15 ¾

School: Hillerød Ungdomscenter

You smiled a bit and sighed, pushing some hair behind your ear. But then you looked at it again. Wait…a boy? One close to your age, too? Well, this would be weird…but oh well! You smiled again and took our your notebook and your best pen, tapping your chin in thought as to what you were going to ask this Mathias.


End file.
